


Love Sick

by equellia



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equellia/pseuds/equellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hide takes care of a sick Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by otpprompts

“Hide…” Kaneki groaned into the pillow beneath him, feeling Hide’s thumb lightly caress his shoulder. Kaneki's body relaxed under Hide's comforting touch, his breath deepening. Hide smiled as he shook his head in disapproval. He knew he shouldn’t have let Kaneki go outside in only a sweater, especially now that the temperatures had become uncharacteristically low.

Hide reluctantly put on his dark blue coat, quietly making his way toward the door trying not to wake the sleeping Kaneki.“Stay put, kaneki. I’ll be back soon.” he whispered. With one last look at his best friend, he walked out the door. Greeted by the cold autumn wind that scathed his cheeks, he buried his face into the scarf that Kaneki had gifted him last Christmas. It was worn down by now--the edges a bit frayed, and the fabric discolored. But Hide didn't mind, he couldn't imagine using any other scarf. And although he would never admit it, Hide wore the scarf to bed for the first couple of days. 

"Will this be all for today?" The young cashier tried to hide her knowing smile as she looked at the disarray of items on the counter. A neck pillow, block silken tofu, miso paste, three different types of tissues, and NyQuil. 

"Yes, thank you." Hide grabbed the bags off the counter, and dashed for the exit. "Have a nice day!" He yelled over his shoulder.  

“oi! Kaneki! How are you feeling?” Hide's booming voice echoed through out the apartment as he barged inside, forgetting that Kaneki had been sleeping when he last left him.

"I'm right here." Kaneki lifted his head from the pillow he had fallen asleep on to glare up at Hide. His glare returned with a sheepish smile.

“And I’m here with presents!” Hide took a seat next to where Kaneki's head laid, and patted his head gently before opening one of the many bags. 

"What all did you buy?" Kaneki's voice was wary, he had a feeling Hide had gone overboard. 

"Shhh" Hide propped Kaneki up so that he Kaneki's back was leaning against his thigh before taking out the NyQuil. "Here you go" his voice softened. He offered Kaneki the medicine, waiting patiently for Kaneki to take it. "Need me to spoon feed you?" he teased. 

“Shut up” Kaneki’s cheeks turned a light pink as he reached for the medicine. He felt the gooey substance trickle down his throat, trying to ignore the bitter aftertaste. He settled back down, letting his head fall into Hide's lap. Mumbling a small thank you before closing his eyes. 

"Hold on, hold on!" Hide's voice ridden with distress. "I brought you a neck pillow Kaneki!"

Kaneki let out a sigh, snuggling closer to Hide "no need..." And soon after fell asleep. 

Hide smiled softly, leaning back into the couch. He turned on the television, switching through the channels until finally settling on a bizarre action movie. But it didn't really matter in the end, the car explosions faded into the background as the warm afternoon languor became him.

Hide’s eyes fluttered open, feeling Kaneki's stifled cough against his chest. He lowered his gaze to find Kaneki curled up in his arms. "You haven’t changed a bit, Kaneki." He murmured, brushing his lips against Kaneki’s forehead. Kaneki laid still, not wanting to ruin the moment, but he could feel blood rushing to his face. He nestled his face deeper into Hide's neck, trying to stabilize his breathing. Desperately hoping Hide thought he was still asleep. 

Hide smiled knowingly, and brought his hand up to Kaneki's head. Running his fingers through Kaneki's dark black hair "Kaneki, my arms fallen asleep man." Nothing. "Kaneki, i know you're awake!" Hide began shifting underneath Kaneki's body. 

_thump!_

"Now you've done it Hi-!" It took only a moment to register that Hide's body was pressed against his before his face flushed a deep red. "H-hide..." he breathed out.

Hide propped himself up with his arms, his heart beating wildly, careful not break eye contact with Kaneki. They remained like this for a while, frozen, not even daring to make a sound. Hide searched for consent in Kaneki's eyes before he leaned in, slowly, and pressed his lips to Kaneki's. He broke the kiss, forcing himself to look Kaneki in the eyes before kissing him again, and again. Each kiss brief, gentle, and separated by an hesitant pause. 

Kaneki could feel a warmness building up in his chest, each kiss they shared leaving him wanting more. He needed more, he needed Hide. Kaneki shakily wrapped his arms around Hide's neck, keeping him from pulling away. He traced Hide's bottom lip with his tongue before deepening the kiss. Hide broke the kiss, much to Kaneki's annoyance, and planted small kiss on Kaneki's jawline, slowly making his way down to Kaneki's neck. 

Kaneki felt Hide's hot breath against his skin, and threw his head back in pleasure. "Hide" he moaned, digging his dull nails into Hide's back. 

_knock knock_

Hide groaned, pressing his forehead on Kaneki's shoulder. 

"Is anyone home!?"

And with that, Hide stood up to answer the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of based off my head canon that Hide let Kaneki sleep in his arms when they were little (as moral support etc).

**Author's Note:**

> I've never had miso soup, and well, i'm not too sure about what's authentic and what isn't. Hope the ingredients i wrote down are okay, found them online. Also, I'm so sorry this is my first story in a while, and i think i messed up the tenses! XD
> 
> The "you haven't changed a bit" part is based off my head canon that Kaneki would fall asleep in Hide's arms when they were younger.


End file.
